


A Bad Joke

by MissLouBanner



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Humor, Bad Humor, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: Yennefer no tiene un muy buen sentido del humor cuando las emociones del brujo están al límite.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	A Bad Joke

**Author's Note:**

> No podria decirse como tal que es un extra o un corto más de "A diferent third wish" (otro de mis trábajos), pero me inspire en él y en una Incorrect Quote que leí. 
> 
> Soy aún principiante en esto de escribir y no tengo beta ni nada parecido.
> 
> Cualquier comentario/sugerencia/critica/queja/consejo es bien recibido.

Habían pasado tan solo unos segundos que los gritos de dolor de Jaskier habían parado, el fuego y los pasos ansiosos y desesperados de Geralt, que iban de un extremo a otro, eran lo único que se podía escuchar entre las gruesas y enormes paredes de aquel cuarto en la fortaleza.

–Vas a terminar haciendo un maldito hoyo si sigues así.

Geralt se detuvo para mirar con molestia al brujo.

–Y tu terminarás con un hoyo en la cabeza si no te callas–Amenazó Eskel

–Estoy aburrido, una pelea no estaría mal para quitar este estúpido silencio.

–Callate

–Obligame–Lambert parecía no tenerle miedo a nada, provocar a Geralt en momentos como este era como si retaras a la misma Leona de Cintra a una batalla a muerte por pura diversión.

Los llantos de un bebé cortaron el momento de diversión de Lambert, haciendo que Geralt se pusiera más ansioso y desesperado de lo que estaba.

–Felicidades, ya eres papá–Felicitó Eskel al Lobo.

–Ya no seré la más joven–Comentó Ciri

–Ni la consentida del pequeño lobo–Lambert a toda costa quería una pelea con Geralt y una visita con Yennefer después de Jaskier. 

–Hmm–Geralt sólo gruñó molesto en respuesta.

–Lambert ... 

Ciri miraba tranquila la escena, se había acostumbrado a la convivencia y el trato de los brujos, por lo que ver sangre y golpes entre ellos ya era lo más normal.

Pero la presencia de Yennefer acaparó la atención de todos cuando entró con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. 

–Es tu viva imagen, brujo.

Geralt no terminó de escuchar a la hechicera cuando ya estaba a su lado, sin poder creer que ya era padre.

–¿Una niña?

–Si no la quieres, puedo quedarmela–¿Que no habría un día en que Yennefer o Lambert lo dejarán de molestar? 

–Hmm–Geralt gruñó a Yennefer en advertencia.

–¿Puedo ver?–Preguntó Ciri, quien por su altura, no alcanzaba a ver al bebé.

Yennefer pasó a la pequeña de sus brazos a los de su padre. –Ya es problema del padre.

Cuando Geralt tuvo en sus brazos a la pequeña y la vio abrir sus enormes ojos, sintió como el mundo a su alrededor se detenia, cómo si solo existieran su hija y el.

Era cierto, físicamente la niña era su viva imagen; cabello blanco como la nieve, ojos color ámbar como la miel pura y piel morena idéntica a la de él. Pero solo eso, porque en cuanto la bebé le dió una sonrisa, juró ver a Jaskier. 

–Esa niña te traerá problemas–Advirtió Lambert

–¿Porqué?–Preguntó curiosa Ciri.

–Si físicamente es idéntica a Geralt ¿De quién crees que sacará su carácter?

–Jaskier–Respondió divertido Eskel a algo que era lógico.

Yennefer y Ciri sonrieron ante la declaración. Esa niña iba a sacar muchos celos y enojo de padre protector del lobo si había heredado la coquetería y soltura con la que el bardo se relacionaba. 

Hablando de él ...

–¿Cómo esta él?–Preguntó Geralt mientras dejaba que la bebé tomara uno de sus dedos entre sus pequeñas manos y jugaba con el.

Yennefer cambió su rostro a uno serio. –No sé cómo decirte esto ... Hice todo lo que pude.

Mierda.

Geralt aparto la mirada de su hija para ver a la hechicera. Tenía que estar bromeando ¿Verdad? Jaskier no podía dejarlo así. 

–¿De que estás hablando?

Eskel, Lambert y Ciri tambien tenían su atención sobre ella. 

–¿Hubo complicaciones?–Preguntó Eskel, mucho más tranquilo que Geralt. 

–¿Yennefer?–Ciri estaba igual que Geralt. El bardo Omega había llegado a su vida a alegrarla. La hacía reír si terminaba enojada o molesta con el lobo o la hechicera, quien la consentía con todas sus exigencias en cuanto a comida, la ayudo a sentirse nuevamente como alguien de su edad, le contaba historias, le cantaba ... Era como un segundo padre adoptivo para ella. 

–¡Bruja!–Exigió Lambert. 

Jaskier se ganó un enorme lugar en los corazones de todos los brujos, incluyendo a Vesemir. No hubo excepción. 

Yennefer aún mantenía su mirada sobre Geralt, mientras la bebé comenzó a hacer pequeños y leves ruidos curiosos explorando con sus pequeñas manos la mano de su padre. 

–Yennefer ...

–Geralt ... Lo juró, hice lo que pude. 

Geralt cerró los ojos con dolor y dejo salir un suspiró con resignación. 

Eskel se posó frente a Geralt, ofreciendose para cargar a su hija y así dejarlo sacar sus emociones. Geralt aceptó el ofrecimiento y se la entregó. 

En cuanto no tuvo a su pequeña cerca, se dirigió a la pared mas cercana y descargó su irá y dolor en ella, golpeando con sus puños cuánto podía.

Lambert había tomado asiento de nuevo, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y metiendo la cara entre sus manos desesperadamente. 

Y Ciri ... Ella estaba a punto de llorar.

Yennefer se dijo que estaba yendo todo muy lejos cuando vislumbró a la menor haciendo el intento de no derrumbarse.

–De verdad lo siento, pero él ...

–¡Yennefer!–Jaskier estaba parado en la entrada de la habitación, apoyado en la pared para no caerse por la debilidad de todo el esfuerzo que hizo al dar a luz. –¿Se puede saber porque saliste así con mi hija?

– ... Sobrevivió–Terminó por decir la hechicera, con una mueca divertida en su rostro.

Geralt se apresuró hacia Jaskier en cuanto lo vió, abrazándolo con toda su fuerza, y a la vez, con toda la delicadeza que el podía mostrar.

Lambert soltó una queja, echando su cabeza hacia atrás hasta tocar la pared, estaba alegre de ver al molesto y ruidoso Omega vivo. 

Ciri seco sus pequeños rastros de lágrimas que habían amenazado con salir y también corrió hacia Jaskier para abrazarlo.

Eskel mecía a la pequeña en sus brazos, viendo a Yennefer molesto.

–¿Pasa algo?–El bardo estaba confundido con las actitudes de todos, aunque no había rechazado los abrazos sobre el y tenía sus brazos alrededor de Geralt y Ciri, sosteniendose en ellos al mismo tiempo. 

–Estas vivo–Susurró Geralt, con su rostro metido entre el cuello y las clavículas del bardo.

–¿Estoy ... que?–Jaskier estaba aún más confundido. –¿Que está pasando?

–Hice lo que me pediste–Respondió Yennefer.

–Espera–Lambert finalmente hablaba de nuevo. –¿El idiota del bardo te pidió que fingieras su muerte?

–¡¿Que yo que?!–La exaltación de Jaskier hizo que Geralt y Ciri se alejaran de él. –Yo no hice tal cosa.

–Yennefer–Geralt gruñó, exigiendo una explicación. 

–Jaskier dijo que bromeara.

–¡Pero no con mi vida!–Alzó la voz el Omega, provocando que la bebé comenzará a llorar, aún en los brazos de Eskel. –¡Crei que dirías algo como que tuve gemelos o cuatrillizos!

–Uh–Eskel se apresuró en pasar a la niña a los brazos de su padre Omega. Si, era el mas tranquilo y centrado de sus 'hermanos', pero no le quitaba la nula experiencia con recién nacidos. 

En cuanto Jaskier tuvo a su hija en sus brazos, soltó feromonas para intentar tranquilizarla. –Shhh, papi está aquí, cariño–El bardo mecía a la bebé suavemente contra su pecho con una mano y con la otra mantenía su agarre en Ciri, siendo sostenido por Geralt completamente ya que no podía ni mantener su propio peso. 

–Entonces debiste hablar claro y directo–Aclaró la hechicera.

–¿Bromear con la vida de alguien es lo más lógico en estos casos?–Cuestionó molesto Eskel

–Fue divertido para mí–Yennefer dijo sin remordimientos y como si fuera lo más normal. 

–Si Geralt no hace algo contra ti por esto, yo si, bruja–Advirtió Lambert, poniéndose de pie.

–Quiero ver qué lo intentes, brujo–Yennefer no mostraría miedo.

–Hey, tranquilos–Eskel estaba preparado para cualquier movimiento peligroso.

Vesemir carraspeó llamando la atención de los tres. –Tal vez Yennefer deba disculparse después como es debido, hay mejores cosas que no debemos ignorar–Señaló con una mirada a la imagen frente a ellos.

La bebé había pasado de estar llorando a estar tranquila y curiosa entre los brazos de Jaskier, con Geralt arrodillado sobre una de sus piernas a su lado, sosteniendo y abrazando a su Omega, y observando a su hija con cariño. Ciri estaba al lado de ellos, moviendo sus manos frente a la bebé atrayendo su atención.

Una familia feliz. 

Yennefer sentía envidia, ella era una Alfa que nunca podría tener hijos. Consideraba a Ciri como una hija y la amaba, pero ese deseo siempre estaría como un castigo por su codicia. 

Eskel, Lambert y Vesemir estaban felices por Geralt, cada uno a su manera. Se supone que los brujos son estériles y no pueden procrear, pero aquí estaba el destino bendiciendo a uno de ellos. 

Bueno, ahora tendrían a dos niñas y un Omega bajo la protección de los brujos y una de las más poderosas hechiceras ... Si es que a Geralt no se le daba por querer aprovecharse de la bondad del destino y comprobar si su fertilidad aún estaba vigente. 


End file.
